Rain
This article is about an explorer. For the mage, see Raine. Rain is a wandering warrior whose goal is to explore the world and meet new people. She ended up in the camp of the Grand Alliance and met several people there. She is currently in a relationship with Razoul. Biography Early Years Rain comes from a simple town in Maar Sul where her father lived out his life. He raised her to be able to defend herself and take care of herself and with the knowledge of the wilderness and happiness of being a free individual. After his death, she wanted to explore the world and travel to the cities her father would mention in his stories he'd tell around the fire. She has one older sibling in which she has never met. She has a portrait drawing with his first name inscribed on the backing, which she carries with her close to her heart. Godslayer Era The Point of No Return During her journey Rain ended up in Alent where she found the camp of the Grand Alliance. She met Titaniel Focker and Razoul who answered her questions and led her to the camp where she could stay for the time being. She met various Alliance members and learned quite a bit about the Alliance's campaign. Sultan Khalid al-Saif, surprised by the girl's determination and spirit, asked her to join the Alliance, but she didn't give an answer to the sultan immediately and instead wished to ponder her options. Razoul and Rain got to know each other better as day turned to night, and after they survived from a sudden Totenkopf attack, they came to respect each other as trustworthy warriors. They were attracted to each other but it took some ale and Rain's impulsive action in Razoul's tent to finally realize their feelings. Rain and Razoul made passionate love that night, cementing their relationship which had developed faster than either one could've foreseen. More info later. Fool's Errand Defiler's Touch Day of the Damned A Cry in the Dark Heart of Darkness Aliases and Nicknames ; Desert Rose : What Razoul calls her. ; Rain : What she is known as. Appearance Milky white pale skin, rosy cheeks and curvy outline. Golden burning ember eyes. Her blackened violet hair comes from one side, where it is short and lengthens as it comes down the other side of her face, meeting the middle of her back. Fair complexion and dark lashes. Relatively medium sized and stands 5 feet and 4 inches, weighing in at about 130 pounds. Wears light, breathable armor, with her right arm protected in defense, where the left is uncovered for mobility. Personality and Traits Rain is a very shy, yet caring and loving person. With her friends, she is always willing to pour her heart into giving them what they want most. Before she met Razoul, she had never been in a relationship and found love and romance something unobtainable to her, but since then she's opened up a lot more while teaching him about the world. Her deepest desire is to follow her heart. Powers and Abilities She is a skilled swordswoman. Relationships Antigonus de Ardyn Rain has caught Antigonus's attention, and he's often teasing her about having made her and Razoul fall in love. Rain is both curious about him and also frightened of him, not knowing what to think of him. Antigonus seems to have a plan in mind for the girl but has so far kept her in the dark although he's offered to aid her on several occasions. Razoul Sand Razoul caught Rain's attention as soon as they met. The handsome yet stern captain intrigued Rain who eventually got to know him better. As the two spent more and more time together and survived an ambush, they quickly came to respect each other. One thing led to another, and they shared an intimate moment, finally expressing their mutual attraction to one another. See also *Antigonus de Ardyn *Dresdens *Farah Sand *Razoul Sand Category:Characters Category:Dresdens Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age